1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation apparatus, and particularly to a heat dissipation apparatus incorporating heat pipes for removing heat from a heat-generating electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs), generate a mass of heat during operation. If the heat is not removed quickly, it may deteriorate operational stability of the CPU and damage associated electronic equipment. A heat sink attached to a top surface of the CPU is required to remove heat therefrom.
A conventional heat sink is typically made of a highly heat-conductive metal, such as copper or aluminum, and generally includes a base for contacting the electronic component to absorb heat therefrom and a plurality of fins formed on the base for dissipating heat. However, as CPU (central processing unit) operating speeds have been upgraded dramatically, the conventional heat sinks can no longer meet the heat dissipation requirements of modern IC packages. In recent years, heat pipes have been widely used due to their great heat-transfer capability and various types of heat sinks equipped with heat pipes have been designed.
A typical heat sink with heat pipes is illustrated in FIG. 7. The heat sink comprises a base 100, two vertical U-shaped heat pipes 200 (only one shown) installed on the base 100 and a plurality of parallel fins 300 parallel to the base 100. The heat pipe 200 has a straight evaporating portion 220 for engaging with the base 100 and two parallel condensing portions 240 perpendicular to the evaporating portion 220 and extending upwardly through the fins 300. The heat sink absorbs heat generated by an IC package (not shown) through the base 100. The heat is then speedily transferred, via the heat pipes 200, to the fins 300 for further heat dissipation.
However, this design for a heat sink has a disadvantage in its structure. The fins in this type of heat sink are made of thin pieces of metal and define a plurality of through holes therein for engaging with the heat pipes 200, thus the heat sink is complicated and costly in manufacturing. Additionally, the fins are so thin that do not have an adequate contact area with the heat pipes, thus adversely impacting heat transfer performance between the fins and the heat pipes.
What is needed is a heat dissipation apparatus with an enhanced heat dissipation performance whilst still being economical to manufacture.